Fairy Shorts
by CatCatKittyCat
Summary: A collection of Fairy Tail drabbles too short for their own story. Lots of Gray x Juvia , with a healthy helping of Elfman x Evergreen. Occasional Natsu x Lucy and Jellal x Erza. Eventual Gajeel x Levy (Probably). Rated between E and T. Updates on Monday for the time being.
1. Little Details (Gruvia)

**Pairing:** Gray Fullbuster x Juvia

**Rating:** E for Everyone

**AN:** Extreme Fluff. This is one of my favorite drabbles I've ever written. (Maybe not the best way to start this, everything else looks like poop ahah) I hope you enjoy it.

Red cheeks.

Red nose.

Red ears.

A knotted brow.

An averted gaze.

It was the little details that Juvia remembered the best. All the little details that added up into the big picture: the most wondrous day of her life yet.

All of the blood had rushed to Gray's extremities. His fingers were wrapped around her wrist, though even the slightest touch from the man could have stopped her in her tracks.

They had been wandering town together, for no reason in particular. It had started a few months ago? Maybe a whole year? Time passed differently when Juvia was near Gray.

However long it had been, it began when she had been injured. A mangled leg, a fractured rib, a broken smile. Gray kept visiting her in the infirmary, every single day. He didn't say a word, but Juvia could see the guilt painted on his features.

One day though, he found her pressing her fingers against the window, reaching for the sunbeams that the indoors kept her from. Before she knew it, she was saddled up in a wheelchair, being pushed around town by her ice prince.

That's how it had started. He would take her out every day, unless the rain cancelled their plans. They would talk about whatever was on their minds; they would stop of Juvia's favorite cafés and trinket shops; they would visit friends. Gray had given her back the life that her failed mission had taken away.

The party that celebrated her recovery felt bitter sweet, knowing that it meant the end of her outings with Gray. However, much to her surprise, the raven haired man stood outside of Fairy Hills the next day, awaiting her company. She never asked why, but she hoped, _she prayed_, the he enjoyed their sunny days together as much as she.

And then winter came. Snow was in Grays hair, on Juvia's hat, and his cold hand felt like fire on her wrist. She stood still, staring at him, scared, excited, worried, ecstatic—she felt everything at once.

His eyes slowly met hers, and she jumped in anticipation.

"Juvia…"

She loved the way he said her name. Pronouncing each syllable carefully. Breathing each letter of her title. She exhaled a "yes, Gray?" in response.

"I need to tell you…" His gaze wandered away again, and his features seemed to get warmer. "…something."

Her pace quickened. His grasp on her wrist tightened, before he tugged her softly, bringing her a step or two closer.

She stood right in front of him, eyes shimmering with hope. Her breathing was barely in control.

"We've been out on town all year now." It had been a whole year. "And I'm around you all day, so you probably already know."

Juvia's own cheeks began to glow the same shade of crimson as her darling. Slowly, she traced her fingers across his cheek, bringing his dark blue eyes to her own again. His breath hitched, and he turned his head away from her touch.

"Look at your face. You already know what it is without me saying." He spat. Juvia found his bashfulness endearing, but…

"No. Juvia has to hear it." Her words felt foreign as they escaped her lips. She was still scared that she misunderstood the situation.

Gray gulped audibly, and turned his reddened countenance back to her again. "You're going to cry."

"Juvia will try not to." She promised.

His fingers reached out and entwined with hers, their hands hanging between them. Slowly, he placed his forehead against hers, and she was sure he could feel her body heat rising.

She still recalled her exact thoughts. _Three words, Gray. Just say them for Juvia. Please say them._

One. Two. Three. Four? Five words?

"I'm in love with you."

Her gasp was loud. Her tears were hot. Her fingers were too tight around his, though one hand escaped her grasp. She couldn't even move.

"You _barely _tried." He chuckled. His palm wiped her cheeks free of tears, but they were quickly replaced.

"Juvia thought Gray would say 'I love you.'" She sobbed, and joined him in trying to stop her tears.

"I did, didn't I?" His voice sounded puzzled.

"No. In love with Juvia is very different." She told him, and then pushed past his hands to wrap her arms around his torso and burry her face in the crook of his neck. "Juvia _loves_ Gajeel, Juvia _loves_ Lucy, Juvia _loves_ all of her friends and her guild and her family. But Juvia is _in love_ with Gray." She inhaled deep, and then lifted his head off of Gray's shoulder to smile at him through her tears. "Gray is the only one for Juvia."

His puzzled expression remained for another moment or two, before the young man smiled, and brushed the hair from Juvia's features. His eyes shut slowly, and he leaned in towards her.

Juvia's fingers clenched the fabric of his jacket. She had dreamt of this moment, but she didn't know what to do. So she didn't do a thing.

His lips were softer than she ever imagined. It was a short kiss, but it was full of love and care. When he pulled away, he kept his eyes locked on hers. She let out a soft, breathy giggle, and then he wrapped her up in his arms and held her close.

Juvia cuddled her head against his cheek. "I love you, Gray." She whispered softly.

"Yeah." He said. His usual response when he didn't just ignore her confessions. And then, "I love you too, Juvia."

* * *

The shifting of the mattress pulled Juvia from her train of thought. The sun that had brought her from her slumber became clear to her again, as it danced across her skin. She turned herself to the center of the bed to find Gray pushing himself up from the covers.

"What are you doing awake so early?" His voice was still thick with drowsiness.

"Just thinking about us." She said softly, and reached to tousle his hair. He dodged her hand though, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the seated woman back down onto the mattress with him. Juvia chuckled as Gray held her back against his bare chest.

She gave a little gasp as he pulled back the strap of her sleeping gown to kiss the skin beneath it. "What about us?" He spoke into her skin.

Her fingers traced the muscles of his forearm that was wrapped around her stomach. "Juvia still remembers the day Gray said he loved Juvia for the first time."

She didn't even need to glance back to know Gray's cheeks had gained a familiar red tint again.

"Why do you have to remember embarrassing things like that?" He snorted, and then pushed his head over her shoulder and blew in her ear.

Juvia let out a surprised laugh and reached to cover the ear. "Stop it, Gray." She giggled, before pushing her head back to kiss his cheek. "Those memories are important to Juvia."

"The future is more important." Gray grumbled, and ran his hands over Juvia's thighs.

"Gray will be just as bashful in the future too." She smiled. Gray scoffed and blew at her ear again. She let out a laugh again, "Gray, I said stop tha—"

Juvia's words were cut short when Gray leapt to his hands and knees and kneeled over top of her.

She gasped, her cheeks turned red, and she stared up at him.

Red features, a knotted brow, but this time, a strong direct gaze.

"Gray?" His name barely escaped her throat.

"Juvia, I need to ask you something." He spoke clearly, and to the point.

"Yes… Gray?"

"Are you serious about the whole 'thirteen babies' thing? Because that might be a bit too much for me. Is like, six of seven alright? Or something _sane_ like _three_?"

Juvia's laughter cut off Gray's rambling, and his cheeks grew warmer still. "Hey! I'm serious here!" He barked.

Juvia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brought the ice mage down on top of her with little resistance. "Yes. Juvia would love to start a family with Gray."

She felt his heartbeat quicken and his body temperature rise, but the man said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her shoulder.

"I love you too, Gray."

End


	2. Quiet Me (Jerza)

**Pairing:** Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

**Rating:** E for Everyone

**Words:** 2366

Erza Scarlet had what one may call a "poker face." In most situations, she held a straight, blank countenance, so that, even if her mind was filled with anything from bloody memories to thoughts of sweet strawberry cakes, no one could tell the difference. Even in her peeks of anger, her expression barely changed, though it may have grown darker.

However, that did not make the requip mage emotionless. What it did cause, was for her emotional outbursts to be something of a spectacle for her friends and teammates.

So when the red head came storming into the guild first thing in the morning, and dashed directly towards Lucy, who sat slumped over on the bar, everyone's head turned. Lucy could hear the feet stomping towards her, and at first assumed it was Natsu, about to scream about the next mission he had picked out. She was too tired for his antics so early in the morning.

But, when the steps closed in, she could hear the tap of thick-heeled boots, and not the brush of sandals scraping against the ground.

The blonde had barely sat up, when Erza slid into the seat next to her, and held up a flier in front of Lucy's face. The red haired woman didn't say a word, but her smile was wide, stretching from cheek to cheek, and her eyes were filled with hopeful stars.

Lucy leapt a bit, surprised by her friend's sudden appearance, but softly took the paper from Erza and gave it a better look. It was a cream colored flier, with images of sweet looking crepes printed all over it. In the center were the words "Grand Opening! Kimi's Crepes! 50% off first weekend only!"

"It opens today." Erza said in a flat voice that did not match the excitement that her expression gave off. She leaned towards Lucy, closing in on her friend with her exuberant visage.

Lucy squinted, barely able to handle how bright Erza was, and gave a soft gulp, before sighing. "I'm sorry, Erza."

Erza's brows dropped, and the stars seemed to fall out of her eyes.

"I spent the rest of the Jewel to cover the inn Natsu and I stayed in on our last mission… more specifically the damages to the inn." She sighed again and ran her hand through her hair, "I need to go on another mission asap so I can afford rent. Maybe next time. Sorry."

The celestial mage handed the flier back to her friend, who shook her head with a soft smile. "No, it's alright, Lucy. I should have asked earlier this week."

Erza turned from Lucy, and watched Natsu dash past her and surprise the blonde himself, before jabbering on about their mission despite Lucy's groaning. Erza gave out a nearly soundless chuckle, before returning to her blank expression, and giving a look around the guild. Going to the grand opening alone was out of the question. She would have no excuse to buy four of them on her own, and if she had someone with her, they could try each other's crepes. She absolutely had to find a partner.

A pair of blue haired heads caught Erza's attention, and with a boost of confidence, Erza strutted over to the table where Juvia and Levy sat across from each other. The solid script mage was leaning forward against the table, staring at her guild mate with an excited expression, and the water mage held her knees up on the seat, holding a clip board in place, where she doodled something with the pencil in her hand.

"Three on each side, right?" Juvia asked an unclear question to Levy. The smaller bluenette gave a nod, before Erza's shadow crawled over the table, and Levy turned her head up to the requip mage. "Oh, hi Erza. What's up?" Little Levy shot a smile at her.

Juvia pulled her clipboard towards her chest and turned her attention to the new arrival with a puzzled smile.

"Hello, you two. I was wondering if you two might be… hungry?" Erza slowly pulled up her flier to the girls' eye level as the sparkle returned to her eyes and she gave a catty smile.

Levy gave a labored chuckle at Erza's expression. "Actually, Juvia is um… making me something. It might take all day. I told her I'd help so…"

Erza tried not to show her disappointment, so instead she turned to curiosity. "Making you something?"

Without hesitation, Juvia turned her clipboard around to show a doodle of a little Gajeel, with notes scribbled all around it. "It is a little Gajeel dolly. Like all of Juvia's Grays."

"N-no! Don't show her!" Levy squealed red cheeks and threw her hands over the drawing. "I just, I thought it would-Juvia's really good at them and I—" Levy stammered words about, trying to find a proper excuse other then shouting 'I'm super in love with Gajeel and miss him when he's not right next to me!'

Erza laughed softly, and folded her flier into one hand, and patted Levy's head with the other. "You two have fun."

The small bluenette looked at her with a flustered expression, and then glared at Juvia, who just giggled and went back to work on her sketch.

Erza continued her exploration of the guild, looking for a companion or her crepe escapade, but found that everyone had plans of his or her own. Mirajane was tied down to the bar for the day because Lisanna had apparently scored a date. Cana was not even present in the guild do to drinking herself stupid in a contest against Bacchus the night before. Gray had no interest in sweets, and Evergreen had plans she was not willing to share the details of but she was "definitely not going anywhere with Elfman, if that's what you're thinking" as she had put it.

Erza pouted, and walked towards the exit of the guild. Maybe she would have to go on her own after all. That didn't seem like a very interesting outing, but she didn't want to miss out on the sale, and she absolutely wanted to try these new sweets.

The red head let out a sigh as she stepped out of the guild's door, before a voice surprised her.

"What could bring the great Titania to sigh in such a way?"

Erza's eyes came flying up from her feet to the masked face of Jellal Fernandes, in disguise as Mytsogan. Erza's cheeks instantly grew rosy at the color of his gold eyes, and her chocolate orbs gave a sparkle like no other. There were so many things she wanted to say, she wanted to berate him for disappearing for so long. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and thank him for returning, but most of all…

"Grand… opening?" Jellal read the flier that was suddenly blocking his view of Erza's sweet face.

Erza pulled the flier down just enough to nod her head a little and shoot her excited gaze at him.

Jellal sighed with a smile. "I see you haven't changed at all." Erza kept her eyes upon him, waiting for a straight answer. He shook his head in defeat. "So where is this place?"

The red head clapped her hands together excitedly, "In Town Square! Let's go!" She wrapped one arm around Jellal's, and dragged the man away from her towards her destination. Jellal tripped over his own feet at first, but met her pace and ran next to the woman as she lead him towards the center of town.

* * *

Erza's pace slowed as they made their way through town, and she walked next to Jellal, her hand occasionally brushing against his, but holding herself back from entwining fingers with him. They were both well-known mages, and Jellal being in tabloids over rumors about the two of them would be problematic with his fugitive status.

"It's been so long since you visited." She spoke as they strolled next to each other. "Lisanna has a boyfriend now, but she won't tell us who it is. Elfman and Evergreen are dating, but nobody knows that." By which she meant everyone knew it. "Natsu burned his house down and is living with Lucy, but she doesn't want to talk about it. The cakery across from Fairy Hills moved to another town…" She pouted, and then looked to Jellal when he let out a chuckle. Erza raise an eyebrow at him. "What is so funny?  
"It's nothing." He told her, "I just haven't heard you talk this much in a long time. You keep that straight face on all the time. I didn't think you would grow out of it."

"What?" Erza yipped, her cheeks red, "I-I am still steel willed! I'm only talking this much because you're here with…" Her face began to become a shade that rivaled that of her hair. "…with me."

Erza didn't know when she had stopped walking. She didn't remember when she turned on her heels to face Jellal. She _couldn't_ remember the last time she'd found herself staring straight into those golden brown irises, which always looked down at her like she was a fragile angel, and not the steely, unstoppable force she considered herself. But that was the position she found herself in, people walking past, giving them no mind what-so-ever.

Erza's pulse raced when she felt Jellal's fingers graze her cheek. "So, this Erza is only for me?"

Her mind was muddled, she couldn't think of anything to say. She could only imagine her crimsom cheeks, her wide eyes, her wordless expression. This was no good. No good at all! She had to say something.

"Crepes." The word escaped her lips, and Jellal was taken aback. Erza pulled her gaze from the man's eyes and grabbed his hand. "We should hurry, they might close."

Erza reset her blank expression as Jellal stumbled behind her.

* * *

Jellal didn't know what to say, as Erza stood in front of the crepe stand that they had ventured out for. It was painted bright pink, with white trim. Its sign was painted in a dark magenta color "Kimi's Crepes", and hung from a white chain in the middle of the stand. But the wooden door was shut over the service window, with a piece of paper taped onto it, reading, "Sold out!"

The red head held her blank countenance, but didn't move. She had made it before they closed, but still didn't make it in time. It was okay. She could still go tomorrow. It wasn't as if she was waiting all week for this day. It wasn't as if her favorite cake shop had shut down he day before her birthday. It wasn't as if this flier showing up at her door the following day was a gift within itself.

No. It was fine. This sort of thing happened. She kept mentally telling herself that, her brown eyes didn't hold a single sparkle as she clenched her fist, and turned around to her companion. "Oh well, I guess there's always… tomorrow." Erza's words trailed off as she found she was alone in Town Square.

Erza fist shook, as her anger began to rise. Oh yeah, real suave Jellal. Run away from the angry girl. She turned back around to the crepe stand that had ignited her fury and glared. "This is your fault! For not having enough crepes! Of course you're going to be busy on opening day!" She shouted, ready to throw blame on anyone other than herself. Heads began to turn to the red head, but she gave no reaction. Instead, she requipped a sword that was nearly as long as she was tall, and raised with a roar. "Why didn't you save some for _me_?!"

"Erza!" Jellal's voice called from behind her.

"What?!" Erza spun around, and the man ducked, the sword barely shedding a few hairs off the top of his head. He then stepped toe to toe with Erza, and pressed something sweet against her lips.

Erza's grip on her sword loosened, and it disappeared right before it hit the ground. Her eyes lit up as she instinctively bit into the confection he offered her. Jellal laughed a bit, though still sweating from his close call with her sword, and then turned the second half of the treat into his own mouth.

Erza covered her lips with her hands and her brown eyes seemed to glow. "What is this?" She asked.

"There was a cupcake bakery giving out free samples." He pointed to their right to a brightly dressed teenaged girl, holding a plate of mini-cupcakes. "She said that one was strawberry."

Erza leaned in towards the man, their noses almost touching, and stared into his eyes with determination. Jellal could feel his cheeks warm up as her eyes fell to his lips. Erza slowly ran a finger under his lip, and he gulped audibly.

The woman leapt back and licked icing off her finger. "Absolutely delicious." She stated. Jellal blinked, taking a moment to figure out just what had happened.

"Let's go!" She wrapped her hands around one of the blue haired man's. He looked at her with bewilderment, but didn't argue as she began to drag him towards the cupcakery.

Jellal sighed and smiled again. "You really haven't changed, Erza Scarlet."

**End**

_I literally had to stop myself from making that last sentence "This kills the man." I'm sorry and you're welcome._


	3. The Scent Still Lingers (Gruvia)

**Pairing: **Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Words:** 626

Juvia and his relationship had no title to it. He had simply given her a spare key one morning, and she asked no questions, though her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realized what she was holding. They would sit on his couch together, read books and chat together. She would cuddle close and he wouldn't argue. He would lay little kisses on the top of her head, some times her cheeks, but he avoided her lips.

Once he kissed her lips, he was sold forever. He couldn't admit it, but that was exactly what he wanted. He had half hoped the woman would conjure up her own initiative and kiss him herself, but she seemed happy with his little pecks from time to time.

She always left before night fell. Sometimes he walked her home, sometimes he didn't. Again, there were no questions asked. Juvia seemed to take what she could get. Holding him close when she had the chance, and letting go before she became too attached.

Gray had become so used to it, that he was sure things would never change.

It was a cold night in December, when the scent of coffee awoke Gray. He glanced at his clock to see that it was only half past midnight, awfully late for a cup of coffee. However, he slid out of bed anyway, and began to slink towards the kitchen. Juvia must have had a surprise waiting for him. He smiled at the thought, but as he neared the kitchen, he saw the lights were off, and there was no sound of a kitchen appliance brewing the coffee. His footsteps slowed as he neared his kitchen, and reality began to set in.

His mind rewound to two months prior…a rainy battlefield, a ruthless enemy, and blood—so much blood. And Juvia was crumpled up in his arms, holding back her tears, whispering to him. He begged her not to speak, to just hold on.

"Just please tell Juvia once, Gray…" Her breath was so unsteady. Gray's heart felt like it would shatter at any moment. "Even it's a lie, please say it. It is Juvia's… final wish."

"It's not the end, Juvia! Just hang on! Wendy will make it soon!" He cried out, though Wendy had no idea where they were. Lucy and Natsu were doing all they could just to hold the enemy back at the moment.

"Please, Gray…" Juvia pleaded, and gripped his hand. Or at least tried—she was so weak.

"It's not a lie. I promise it's not a lie." Tears streamed from his eyes. Then he felt Juvia's grip weaken, before her hand slipped on the ground.

"Juvia?" He whispered, "Juvia! Juvia, wake up!" He shouted as loud as he could. "I didn't even say it yet, goddammit Juvia!"

And he held her tight against him, cursing himself more than anything.

Gray shook, standing right outside of his kitchen, afraid to take another step.

"That's right…" He said to himself with a shaky voice. "Juvia is dead."

Fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Then why does it still smell like you, Juvia? Why does it feel like you're still here? Are you stalking me like you used to?" Gray collapsed to his knees and his slammed the floor with his fist. "How could you do this to me Juvia?!" He began to shout, "How could you die without letting me tell you that I loved you?! Isn't that what you always wanted?! How could you, Juvia?!"

Gray's head hung low as his tears hit the floor.

"If you love me so much, why did you leave me?"


	4. Lost (ElfEver)

**THIS UPDATE IS A DAY LATE SORRY! I worked a like 12 hour shift yesterday and was just so tired when I got home I forgot u.u;; **

**Pairing:** Elfman Strauss x Evergreen

**Rating: **E for Everyone

**AN:** This was an extra prompt for this years ElfEver week. Short and sweet. Enjoy.

* * *

_Help me._

At first, her eyes saw nothing. Only darkness.

_I'm lost._

Slowly, she thought she saw figures coming into view, but as she stepped forward, all she found were dried up, dying trees.

_Someone, please!_

Her breath became unsteady. She was alone, she was lost, and every time she opened her mouth to cry for help…

_Is there anyone there?_

No words came. Her voice filled her mind, but not her ears. She sucked back her breath and then attempted to shout.

_Laxus!_

_Freed!_

_Bixlow…_

…_Elfman…_

She couldn't see the ground under her feet, but crumbled to her knees despite herself.

_Anyone…_

"…ver."

Her head shot up and she looked back and forth, sure she had heard a voice—sure she had heard anything other than the wind blowing through the decrepit trees.

"Ever."

She leapt to her feet. That was her name! Someone was calling for her.

_Hello?!_

But her voice still didn't come out. She bit her lip.

"Ever!" The voice seemed to be coming from every direction. She didn't know which way to run, but her feet began to move on their own.

She had only taken a few steps, before the ground began to shake underneath her. The blackness under her began to grow white, and then, once the light surrounded her entirely, a great tremor quaked under her feet, and the ground she stood upon opened up and she hurdled down into an unending chasm.

_N-No! N—_

"Noooo!" Evergreen's shriek filled the guildhall as she leapt back into consciousness. Suddenly, she found all the color rushing back to her, and her eyes were wide open. Elfman stood to her right, with his hands held up in submission, staring at her with wide eyes of his own.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to shake you—I mean, I did, but you were shivering and mumbling. I thought you were having a nightmare." He stammered out, before shutting his eyes tight and bracing himself for her wrath.

"Elfman…" She spoke his name as she finished gathering her thoughts. The giantesque man squinted open his eyes to study her expression.

Evergreen leapt towards Elfman, and threw her arms around his torso—much to his surprise.

"Ever?" The white haired man spoke in confusion, and ran a hand through the brunette's hair. Her breath quivered and her body trembled.

"Are you… crying? Are you okay?" He questioned her.

Evergreen shook her head. Though he didn't know which inquiry she was trying to respond to, he could feel her tears on his skin as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Laxus's voice growled from behind Elfman's shoulder. "You makin' Ever cry?"

Elfman swallowed audibly, as he didn't have to turn around to know the blond behind him was sparking and jolting.

Ever's arms released Elfman and she threw herself at Laxus. He gave out an "oof!" as her head rammed into the corner of his neck, but then he righted himself and rubbed her back.

Elfman turned to the dragon slayer, but his eyes remained glued to the young woman weeping into his shoulder. "Is she alright?" He mumbled.

"It's fine. She's just prone to nightmares." Laxus told Elfman without a sweat off his brow. "I keep telling ya' not to stay at the guild if yer tired." He scolded the young woman softly.

"I know." She hiccupped. "But Freed and Bixlow are out on a mission and it would have been just me…"

Laxus sighed, and patted her head, before shooting a glare at Elfman. The larger man leapt up in surprise, and had to fight off the urge to not salute Laxus as a reaction.

"This is going to be your responsibility some day." Laxus scoffed. And with that, he turned around and led Evergreen towards the exit of the guild.

"What does…_that_ mean?" Elfman murmured as he watched the pair leave the guild.

"Oh… I think you know~" Lisanna's voice giggled behind him.

"L-Lisanna!" Elfman turned around to his younger sister with red cheeks. She was leaning over the bar, with her hands under her chin, grinning at him wickedly.

"How long have you been there?" He grumbled at her.

Lisanna tilted her head and smiled coyly. "Oh, I guess I started watching around the time you sat down next to Evergreen and _stared_ at her until she started shaking.

Elfman felt his face grow warmer. He opened his mouth to argue, but couldn't think of anything honest, and clamped his jaw shut. The large, tanned man turned his back on his sister and stomped off without another word.

"And big brother Elf is going to be Ever's responsibility someday too~" The white haired vixen sang as her brother trotted away.

End


End file.
